Dragon Ball Super: A New Age
by TheGodlyKowala
Summary: One man, one koala, and one Goku? This is the story on how we went into the story line of Dragon Ball Super and became stupidly overpowered. (Start's a month after the Buu saga. Collab with SonicMarioDBZX)
1. Random StupiditySkydiving

**Michael POV**

It was a normal day like any other. I was walking home from school, enjoying myself. Like usual I raced my nabor home, despite we were going down hill and he was on a bike, unlike me. Then I got home, let out my beagles, and did nothing. It was about 4:45, and I was about to shower and get in bed; I wasn't an active person. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. No one told me they wanted to hang out, so I was caught off guard, as well as tick me off. I went towards the door.

"Comming! Stupid jerks, I was about to shower…" I yelled, mumbling the last part to myself. I opened the door, and there was no one there. "The fu- wait when did we get mail?" I asked myself. I walked up towards the mailbox, and I opened it up, lowering the red post. I took out the mail and read it. It was for me? That's weird, I don't have friends, those are for normal people.

 _Dear Michael,_

 _You have been selected to help in a story! An anime to be precise, but we don't want to ruin the surprise! We want to get you a team similar to you. So if you could please write the name of your favorite anime, so we can get a idea on your personality. Thank you :)_

 _Please write your favorite anime below._

 _(Insert here)_

"Well that's easy...Dragon Ball Z and GT! I mean, I guess Super is good to." I said. I liked GT better than Super, but a lot people would disagree, and I mean alot. While I agree that Super is better, no argument about that, but I grew up with GT. Hell I watched it before Z, so I have fair reasoning. Anyways, I wrote 'Dragon Ball Z/GT' and put it back in the mail box. Right before I reached my door, everything went black as I hit the ground.

* * *

 **Nathans pov**

Today is the day I got MAIL! and here's what it said.

Dear Nathan we'd like you to write a DRAGON BALL Z story so please DO IT

From,

DBZ Fan Con

Oh my gawd, I finally got the letter from 3 weeks ago, yaaay! Then I tripped and got knocked out.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

"WHAAAAAAT THEEEEE FUUUUUUUUU-" Was all that was heard from the nearby animals, before hearing a loud audible, bang. "That hurt like a mother-wait...why do I hear falling?"

" WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUU-" Michael heard from above. He looked up,

"Reaction shot? OH SHI-" Before he could finish, a heavy object landed on him, smashing Micahel into the ground. "Owie zowie…" Michael complained.

"O SHI- srry man you ok?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah somehow I-wait a second…" Michael said standing up. "I recognize that whiny voice from anywhere...and it belongs to a koala."

"Shut up! I'm not a koala!" Yelled Nathan with rage .

"AAAAAA-HA! I KNEW IT! God dang it Nathan, you got us stuck in the middle of nowhere again!" Michael yelled at Nathan, even though this was the first time. Incase for you who didn't know, they were cousins. And Michael had no problem bullying Nathan...at all...ever in his life. "Damn Koala's, gosh."

"Shut up dang it!' Nathan yelled at Michael.

"Racist Koala joke's aside, why were you falling out of the sky? Wait a second...why was I falling out of the sky?" Michael had too many questions he was too lazy to ask.

"I don't know why I fell out of the sky." Nathan said to Michael.

"Hmmm...I'm unnaturally hungry," Michael mumbled to himself, "wait sorry, what were you saying? I was thinking of food at an unnatural level."

"Me too." Nathan complained. Michael looked over at a tree, then at Nathan, then at the tree again.

"Imma punch the tree." Michael said. Nathan gave him a questionable look.

"NOOOOO, THAT'S MY TREE!" Nathan yelled at Michael. Michael put on some sunglasses out of nowhere and crossed his arms.

"Fine, but I'm eating your family instead. Your choice, fruit, or your family."

"FINE fruit then." Nathan said sadly.

"That's what I thought. Now shut up and climb up that tree. Imma go find a-..." Michael stopped, terrified. "Uhhhhh….Nathan?"

"Yes?" Nathan said sadly, for no reason besides his Koala instinct. He still didn't understand why Michael call's him a koala, but he just accepted it. He already stole his sister.

"Correct me if I'm wrong...but Is that a Dinosaur?" Michael asked, pointing at a brown T-rex.

"YES!" Nathan yelled seriously.

"Well then," Michael started, "LET'S SCOOBY-DOOBY-COZZY OUT OF HERE!" Michael yelled. They both then ran away.

* * *

 **Note from creator's-**

 **SMDBZX: Yo, my name is SMDBZX. I do mostly Neptunia crossovers, but I am here working with TheGodlyKowla in a collab. I'm also working on a Yugioh, and Moemon story. However, we won't be doing every chapter like this. We will most likely take turns writing chapters. Also, we (or at the very least "I") will answer reviews every chapter. Anything to add 'Koala'?**

 **GODLY KOALA: Sup my name is TheGodlyKowala and if anyone does thank you for reading this story but we can only do this on weekends. well atleast not collab chapters, and I also want to thank SMDBZX for helping me with this.**

 **SMDBZX: Why you're very welcome you stupid son of a- Uhhh...I mean best pal! Also please note TheGodlyKowala isnt as good as a story writer as me, nor a writer. So please don't get mad if we take a while, and/or the spelling is bad. However don't hold back on criticism. That is how I learned to write, so if I figure out you do.**

 **I will look for you…**

 **I will find you..**

 **And I will Final Flash you…**

 **SMDBZX/TheGodlyKowala: THANKS!**


	2. THE ULTIMATE SHOE BRAND

**YO! SonicMarioDbzX (or SMDBZX for short) here! So I'm writing this chapter...yeah. Last chapter...well it was 3 in the morning, and we just needed something to start off with. As of how long these chapters will take...well im in highschool, and TheGodlyKowala isnt. Plus I have my own stories to worry about. To add ontop of that, I'm a better writer than Kowala, and my chapters will be better. So without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Michael's POV**

"Oh…*gasp*...my god…*gasp*!" I weakly yelled. We had been running for half-an-hour straight. Without stopping, I could go a bit more, but Nathan has just collapsed on the ground. I dragged him under a tree, and fell onto my back, staring at the clouds. "That was a bit unnecessary. I mean, we really didn't even see the bloody thing...I mean it didn't see us. Dang it..i could eat that dinosaur."

"Ughhh...I'm so exhausted." Nathan said weakly. I looked up, there was some fruit on the tree. Apple's, of all color's. I climbed up slowly, dropping a green apple on top of Nathan, and bit into my own. The juiciness made it even better. After getting some water and eating a lot of apple's, we started walking. We looked around. We're in the middle of nowhere.

"Well geezees...where did we end up? First we fall out of the sky, then dinosaurs, and now every type of apple in the same tree. What's next, a giant snake?" I asked outloud. Me and Nathan stopped and shivered when we heard a 'hissing' sound.

"Wow...way to go Michael…" Nathan mumbled.

"Me and my big mouth.." I mumbled back.

"Think we can out run it?" He asked me.

"How about...let's try it anyways!" I yelled, running. He quickly followed. I looked behind me, and true to my word, there was a giant snake. It looked like a giant king cobra, that was purple, with a green and blue line going down it's back. "That is not a natural color!"

"I know!" Nathan yelled. I knew he was lying, he was an idiot.

"Oh don't BS me, ya freaking krillin koala!" I yelled. I had listed all of my favorite people as DBZ characters. Nathan was Krillin.

"Bruh, now is not the time! If I could shoot a KI blast, I would have done it!" Nathan yelled. Too bad that's impossible...wait a second. Is it?

"Well I don't know. I mean, evidence points otherwise!" I said. I tackled Nathan into some water, and held his breath as we sunk. It wasn't deep, but I know a snake vision is based off of heat. It looked for us for a good ten seconds, as my lungs started to hurt. Just as Nathan started struggling, the snake left. We swam up for air, getting a deep breathe, and landed on the ground. I looked behind us, the snake was looking for us.

"What the hell man!" Nathan yelled, trying to get air. I slapped him, and pulled him up.

"Listen, I have a plan. We're going to launch a kamehameha wave." I told Nathan. He gave me a look of stupidity.

"That is so stupid...but as we're going to die anyway, why not. What makes you think it'll work?" he asked.

"What were you doing before you got here?" I asked Nathan. He put a hand to his chin.

"I was reading mail asking to make a Dragon Ball Z story from fan con!" Nathan replied. I gave him a confused look, as I have no Idea what he meant. Oh well.

"Okay then. I was asked to work on an anime. It just so happened that I wrote down Dragon Ball Z/GT. And we've seen a giant snake and a dinosaur. Where do you see those?" I asked.

"Dragon ball." Nathan responded.

"EXACTLY! Now let's do it!" I yelled. He nodded, getting into position. We squatted down, cupping our hands to our sides. We had practiced too many times not to know.

"Ka-me-ha-me…" We started saying. Nothing was happening. The snake looked at us. Nathan looked at me, I gave a nod. "HA!" We yelled. We were pushed back, as two ball's of energy was shot from our hand's, hitting the snake and exploding.

"Holy crap-arioni it worked!" Nathan exclaimed. The snake sluggishly got up, clearly hurt by the attack.

"No time to chat, time for plan B! Do you have the strength to fire another one?" I asked Nathan. I was about half-way, and i'm stronger than Nathan. I doubted are chances.

"No...I barely have the energy to run now." Nathan replied. Crap. Plan C.

"Okay then, do you remember or OC Nike?" I asked. Nathan looked at me.

"You mean our OC fusion, Mikey plus Nathan. Yeah why?" He asked. I smirked, and he gave me an embarrassed look. "You want me to do that dance!?"

"It's do the dance or die! It's up to you!" I yelled. Nathan sighed.

"Heck yeah I will! Let's do it!" Nathan told me. I nodded, as we got a good distance from each other.

"Fuuuuuu-" We started moving toward each other. The snake got up.

"-Soooooon!" We put one leg/knee over the other, and put out are arm's. The snake gave a...growl towards us.

"HAAAAA!" We both yelled. Are fingers connected, and surprisingly, the fusion actually worked.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong, Piccolo?"

"Do you sense that power spike?" Piccolo asked. "Goku."

"Hmmm...now that you mention it, yeah. It's not very big though. Nor does it feel sinister." Goku noted. Goku and Piccolo had been training for about an hour. Gohan was supposed to be there already, but had to quickly finish his test. However eh promised he would be there.

"We should check it out though. You never know what could happen." Piccolo noted. Goku nodded, and they flew towards that direction.

* * *

 **Back with our protagonist**

"Hmph...I'm more powerful than I thought I was going to be." We noted as we stared at our hand. Nike was made by the fusion dance, yes, but he looked a bit different. Instead of the normal jacket a fusion wore, he wore a normal black jacket, with an orange hoodie. There were also orange stripes going down the sleeves. Under the jacket was a tight black shirt, which was tucked under his blue GI belt. Speaking of which, we still had the same fusion pance as Gogeta or Gotenks. "All right you giant piece of shit, come on!"

The snake hissed at us. Nike is more of me then Nathan. He has my mouth, my cocky attitude at times, and seriousness. However, he does have Nathan's comedy. Anyway, we ran up and punched the snake in between it's eye's. We then jumped up and drop kicked it in the eye. We landed, and did three backflips.

The snake hissed at us again.

"What's wrong? Can you not kill us after we fused?" We asked. We crossed our arms, and jumped on our feet. When the snake went up to bite us, we stopped and grabbed it's fangs. We then started spinning, around, and around, and around, until he was ten feet into the air. We then squatted down. "Survive this one! Kamehameha!" We quickly yelled, firing an actual kamehameha into the snakes through, destroying it.

"Nice Kamehameha wave!" We heard someone say behind us. We immediately got into the fighting stance Goku does in Super, and then tennsed. There was Goku, and Piccolo.

"Oh...crap baskets." We said still fused.


End file.
